One Hundred
by Frosted Skies
Summary: A short story competition entry at school. Jane Crocker is on her way to see her friend Roxy when things take a bad turn. Whatever will happen? Bad summary is bad. One shot.


**Okay, this was made at school for a competition that we had to do so I thought I might as well make it a fanfic and post it here. I'm sorry if you have read the first chapter of Jacqueline's Fury 2 and are upset by the lack of updates but I have no drive or ideas to write for ROTG right now. I'll try to watch the film again and get something done with it but for now, dont expect any updates.**

**I do not own Homestuck. Everyone knows that.**

* * *

Jane groaned. Her head hurt so much, what on earth happened?

She tried to get up but stopped when she heard chains clinking and felt a pressure around her ankle.

"What?" she whispered, then it all came back to her.

* * *

_The city was busy. The streets full of people hurrying by with places to go. One of these people was Jane Crocker, a young girl of 15 with cropped black hair and glasses. She was thicker set than most girls her age, but that's to be expected when you're baking cakes non-stop._

_At this moment, Jane was making her way through the crowds to meet up with her (most likely drunk) friend Roxy Lalonde at the Sburb café for a catch up, she'd been looking forward to it all week!_

**- FS -**

_Jane had spent too long chatting to the blonde and night had fallen, bringing a finger-numbing chill and feeling of dread with it. As she was walking home she felt as if she was being watched. __Jane ducked her head down after glancing behind her to see no-one, s_he hugged her arms tighter to her chest and picked up her pace.

_She was almost running now in her paranoid panic, the logical side of her brain was being overridden by the urge to get away from something that wasn't even there._

_She hoped._

_Jane was speeding by an alley when a lanky but strong arm darted out of the dark void created by the shadows and grabbed her by the wrist. She saw a flash of a purple mask before a large blunt object came into contact with her head and she was engulfed by darkness._

* * *

Jane tugged desperately at the chain around her ankle, she didn't want to know what would happen to her if she didn't get out before that hideous monster, whoever they were got ba-

What was that noise?

The door creaked again and slowly swung open, the rusted hinges making a high pitched squeak that hurt Jane's ears. There stood a boy, about 16 in age from what she could see. He was tall, lanky and wore a black shirt with a purple mask on it, the same one she saw before she had been hit she realised, but she couldn't quite make out his face, everything had a strangely fuzzy quality to it, almost as if in a bad photograph. As Jane stared at the strange boy with copious amounts of hair, he just stood there, waiting for her to look him in the eye. When she did he grinned a sharp toothed grin.

"Nice to see YOU FINALLY WOKE UP, my motherfucking sis" Jane flinched at the fluctuating volume of his voice. He frowned "AREN'T YOU GOING TO SAY ANYTHING, plead for the mercy, OF THE MIRTHFUL MOTHERFUCKING MESSIAHS? (**AN: ALLITERATION! : D**) Every other motherfucker did. HONK." Jane's throat felt like the desert in the middle of a summer heatwave, she couldn't speak, even if she wanted to. "Well, THAT'S A SHAME, isn't it? I WAS HOPING TO HAVE ONE LAST MIRACULOUS TALK with my 100th visitor." Jane was crying, she could feel the tears running down her cheeks as the boy stepped forward swinging the juggling club, that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, into her head and sending her into another dark abyss.

* * *

Jane shot up with a gasp, her short hair clinging to her scalp with sweat. She would have been disgusted if she weren't so scared.

"Oh my gosh, Janey! Are you alright? Wait, was it the nightmare again?" said Roxy as the bubbly sleepover host fussed over Jane. Jane nodded, slowly coming out of her terror induced stupor. Roxy sighed, "Seriously, babe, how many times have you had that nightmare?" she said, the exasperated worry evident in her voice.

"Now? One hundred."


End file.
